King of the Ring
King of the Ring jest turniejem wrestlingowym prowadzonym przez organizację World Wrestling Entertainment. Turniej odbywał się regularnie (raz w roku) w latach 1985 - 2002 (pomijając rok 1992). W latach 1993 - 2002 turniej był organizowany na specjalnej gali Pay-per-view (PPV). Przez cztery lata turniej nie odbywał się, powrócił dopiero w 2006 roku na wyłączność brandu SmackDown. Ostatnia edycja miała miejsce w 2010 roku na Monday Night Raw, wygrał ją Sheamus pokonując John'a Morrisona. The Best of King of the Ring jest kolejną stałą WWE Blu-ray wersji, która zawiera mieszaninę zarówno SD oraz HD, choć z pewnością były dominuje w tym przypadku, jedynie dwa ostatnie mecze z dysku dwa pojawiające się w wysokiej rozdzielczości. Mecze SD utrzymania ich oryginalnych proporcji telewizji, ze statycznym fioletowe zasłony służące jako "czarnych belek" framing materiał na 1,78:1 wyświetla. Materiału SD, jak to zwykle bywa z WWE wersji home video, trzyma się bardzo dobrze. To walka przez kilka wyrazistości, aliasing, krawędzie poszarpane, i tym podobne, ale wrestler twarzy szczegółowo posiada własne, kolory są odpowiednio jasne, naturalne, a materiał nie wydaje się gorszy pod względem zużycia. Materiału HD wygląda też dobrze. Dominującym wysokiej rozdzielczości obrazów jest w formie monologów Booker T w między niektórymi mecze. Nie, kolory są mocne, zdominowany przez jego czerwona peleryna. Szczegółowość jest stałe, czy na twarzy Booker to, tekstury tronu, lub budowy kolumn wokół niego. Clarity jest równie silne, a obraz pojawi się w ruchu, stabilny i stosunkowo wolny od nadmiaru wąskich płaszczyzn, hałasu i innych obrazów pogarsza eyesores. Dwa mecze HD wyglądają świetnie, szczegółowo jest silna na bojowników i jasności dobry i ogólny ostrości pozwala nawet odległych publiczność utrzymać ostre definicji. Kolory są świetne, czy czerwone włosy Sheamus i blady biały korpus lub kolorów z maty, liny lub pni zapaśnik. Ta wersja nie jest showstopper, ale stabilny i przedstawiciel jakości pracy, który trafia do przeciętnego wydania WWE. Gale PPV King of The Ring Wyniki turniejów '1993' W roku 1993 King of the Ring wygrał Bret Hart. Było to jego drugie zwycięstwo.Pierwsze w 1991 roku. '1994' Wygrał Owen Hart. '1995' Wygrał Mabel (Vicera) '1996' Wygrał Stone Cold Steve Austin. '1997' Wygrał Triple H '1998' Wygrał Edge '1999' Wygrał Billy Gun '2000' Wygrał Kurt Angle. '2001' King of the Ring (2001) odbył się 24 czerwca 2001 w hali Continental Airlines Arena w East Rutherford, New Jersey. *WWE Heat: Matt Hardy pokonał Justina Credible i obronił WWF European Championship (7:03) -Hardy odliczył rywala po Diving Hurricarana w wykonaniu jego menadżerki Lity. *KOTR Półfinał: Kurt Angle pokonał Christiana (8:17) -Angle odliczył Christiana po Olympic Slam. *KOTR Półfinał: Edge pokonał Rhyno (8:52) -Edge odliczył Rhyno po Edgecution. *Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray i D-Von) pokonali Kane'a i Spike'a Dudleya i obronili WWF Tag Team Championship (8:32) -Bubba odliczył Spike'a po Dudley Death Drop. *KOTR Finał: Edge pokonał Kurta Angle'a i wygrał turniej King of the Ring (10:21) -Shane McMahon zaatakował Kurta Angle. {C}-Edge odliczył Angle'a po Edgecution. *Jeff Hardy pokonał X-Paca i obronił WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (7:11) -Jeff odliczył X-Paca Swanton Bomb. *Kurt Angle pokonał Shane'a McMahona w Street Fight (26:00) -Angle odliczył Shane'a po Olympic Slam. *Stone Cold Steve Austin pokonał Chrisa Jericho oraz Chrisa Benoita Triple Threat match i obronił WWF Championship (27:52) -Austin odliczył Benoita po tym jak Benoit dostarczył Back Suplex na Jericho z narożnika. -Podczas walki Booker T zaliczył swój debiut w WWF, niszcząc Austina na stole komentatorskim. Turniej odbywał sie pomiędzy 4 a 24 czerwca 2001. Oto wyniki: '2002' King of the Ring (2002) odbył się 23 czerwca 2002 w hali Nationwide Arena w Columbus, Ohio. *WWE Heat: Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) pokonali Ravena oraz Stevie Richardsa (6:02) -Jeff odliczył Richardsa po tym jak Raven opuścił swojego partnera. *KOTR Półfinał: Rob Van Dam pokonał Chrisa Jericho (14:32) -RVD odliczył Jericho po wykonaniu Five Star Frog Splash. *KOTR Półfinał: Brock Lesnar pokonał Testa (8:18) -Lesnar odliczył Testa po F-5. *Jamie Noble pokonał The Hurricane'a i zdobył WWE Cruiserweight Championship (11:38) -Noble odliczył Hurricane'a po Powerbomb. *Ric Flair pokonał Eddiego Guerrero (17:00) -Flair odliczył Guerrero po interwencji Bubba Raya Dudleya, który dostarczył Eddiemu Bubba Bomb. -Podczas walki, Chris Benoit starał się pomóc Eddiemu Guerrero *Molly Holly pokonała Trish Stratus i zdobyła WWE Women's Championship (5:41) -Molly odliczyła Trish po Belly-to-belly suplex. *Kurt Angle pokonał Hulka Hogana (12:08) -Hogan poddał się po Ankle Locku. *KOTR Finał: Brock Lesnar (w/Paul Heyman) pokonał Roba Van Dama i wygrał turniej King of the Ring (5:42) -Lesnar odliczył RVD po F-5. {C}-Dzięki temu zwycięstwu Lesnar zdobył prawo do walki o Undisputed WWE Championship podczas SummerSlam. *The Undertaker pokonał Triple Ha i obronił Undisputed WWE Championship (23:44) -Undertaker odliczył rywala po roll-up. Wcześniej uderzył go poniżej pasa. -W trakcie meczu interweniował The Rock i dostarczył Undertakerowi Rock Bottom. Turniej odbył się pomiędzy 3 a 23 czerwca 2002 roku. Oto przebieg turnieju: Powodem poddania meczu przez Edge'a była kontuzja barku. '2006' Turniej odbywał się w dniach od 21 kwietnia do 21 maja 2006 roku. Oto przebieg turnieju: *W turnirju brali udział jedynie zawodnicy SmackDown! '2010' Turniej odbył się 29 listopada podczas show Raw Odcinek odbył w Wells Fargo Center w Filadelfii w stanie Pensylwania . Oto przebieg turnieju: Kategoria:Gala Kategoria:Wrestling Kategoria:Wyróżnienie w WWE